Sweet & Sour
by Z-Mato12
Summary: -Noah *Francesca* Wilkerson (OC-Daughter of Francis), Riley Wilkerson (OC- Daughter of Reese), Moses *Meagan* (OC-Daughter of Malcolm)- Follow the life of Riley Wilkerson and her cousins, as they travel through bully's, lies, depression, trust, friends, boyfriends, Fights and Just growing up. Maybe Being a part of this family isn't so bad after all - Riley Wilkerson.
1. Meet the Girls Rileys Blog

**A/n: **

**I don't own Malcolm in the middle... But Riley, Noah (Francesca) and Moses (Meagan) Belong to me. As being my OC's. **

**Riley - A twelve year old that is Tough, destructive (Like her father was), rowdy and Athletic.. She doesn't like all of the girly things. Like putting on Make up, Wearing skirts and Dresses and wearing the color pink. The Color pink in fact makes her sick. loves to play video games, skate board (in the house or outside), She loves Plays Hockey and Basketball in fact she is the caption of the girls basketball team at her school. Get's in to trouble everyday, Which kind of Reminds Reese of himself when he was younger. **

**Noah - Fourteen year old Fashion Queen that loves to Prank people. People think of her as a Clever, Admirable and Courageous young lady.. She is the oldest of the cousins. She loves wearing skirts and dresses like other girls (Unlike Riley). But she has her Rowdy personality doesn't seem to be all that girly.. **

**Moses -So far she is the youngest of the cousins, She is 9 year old girl that loves Talking about History and Science. At the age of nine she already knew a lot about History and Science. (Likes to be called Moses, but her real name is Meagan.) **

* * *

**Extra: Riley's Blog: **

**Hello Everyone~ My name Is Riley! Riley Wilkerson. **

**I'm a twelve year old girl.. That is known to be Tough, Destructive (Like my dad was known to be), Rowdy and Athletic. **

**I'm tough, even though I might not look like it. I would probably look like a innocent girl. But than people mess with my cousin (her real name is Meagan, but enjoys being called Moses). One time someone had pushed her to a pile of wood chips and I had saw it and pushed the kid down harder. Of course, I got suspended and my dad wasn't happy about that, Even though he was a lot like me when he was younger (At least everyone tells me that.) But when I told Uncle Malcolm what happened, he wasn't angry at me? Which shocked me. Instead he had thanked me for standing up for my cousin, which is his daughter. While my dad was just giving him an annoyed look on his face. **

**And I'm Destructive in the form of, one time I accidently broke the kitchen clock, Because it fell down when I was skateboarding in the house. Or that one time, I accidently got my dad's jacket on fire and All I did was put it in a tub of water and tried acting like nothing happened, when My dad saw the jacket all blackened up and in a tub of water in the bathroom. I was grounded for a week. **

** I was Rowdy, in a way because I was always moving around the house and making a ruckus of the house. And ever since my mom walked out on me and my dad, My dad was depressed but than he became more stronger and became more protective over me, telling me to behave in school and not mess everything up all the time, even though my grandma had told me that my dad was a lot like me when I he was little. Expect for he wasn't a tomboy of course. ****I'm a girl so you see what I mean.. I remember my grandmas face when I was born (-_-' Actually My dad told me) That Grandma Luis was crying tears of Joy when all three of was where born.. Noah is 14 She is two years older than me, Than it is me which I'm 12 years old and Moses is three years younger than me, so that makes her 9 years old. My dad said that the first time they saw grandma cry was when Noah was born. ****And I got to say that she kind of treats differently than how my dad told me that she was like when I was younger. I guess the reason is because we were her grandchildren and we were girls? But oh well I'm not going to keep talking about that.. **

**Everyone always asks me how it's like to be in a dysfunctional family... They even take it far as to ask me What's it's like to be the daughter of a Non empathic, Drustective, Literally stupid Reese Wilkerson.. Of Course those ARENT my words, I wouldn't call my dad that! I love my dad and he is a good Dad! In fact he isn't like that anymore. In my opinion, My family may be dysfunctional in everyone else's eyes, But I believe that we are, But it doesn't mean that we all don't love each other . And I love them with all my heart. **

**Now I gotta go~ **

**My dad is coming in the house, so far he doesn't know about my blog.  
~Well Riley Out~**

** -Riley Wilkerson. **


	2. Family Reunion

**Riley's POV**

Three words to subscribe our evening.. And that is 'Oh my gosh'.. It was to AKWARD. I couldn't sit still for more than 30 seconds. Grandma Lois was looking to me from across the table like she was waiting for me to mess up. I couldn't screw up or dad would be disappointed. I was getting all jittery though.. I looked to Moses and Noah (Meagan and Francesca), they where just sitting there eating quietly. While I was dying to move and "Misbehave". But the last thing I wanted was my dad to get angry at me for not screwing everything up like I usually do, "Riley is something wrong? Your Awfully quiet." My dad asked. He was used to me being all rowdy and noisy. "Uh nothing is wrong Dad." I said. He still looked to me with a worried look.

Even my cousins where awfully quiet, when At school.. We are the three musketeers that like to prank people, really loud and often very rowdy.. I'm the most troublesome the three of us. "Riley, you know you can tell me anything, If something's wrong I'm here to listen. I'm your dad." My dad said. Grandma Lois looked shocked at my father, wasn't known for that. But I am his daughter right? So I guess he kind of changed for the better when it came to that. I looked to Moses and Noah. I felt a kick under the table. And I knew it was Noah, I looked to her. She pointed outside. As if asking for us to talk privately, All three of us all stood up at the same time. "Where are you guys going Finish your food." Uncle Francis, whom is Noah (Francesca's Dad). "We are just going to talk in private, Uh we will be right back." Noah said.

When we got outside, "I can't take it anymore!" I said As soon as I sat down by the tree in front of the house. Noah and Moses sat next to me. "I knew you needed to take it all out.." Noah said. "Take what out?" Moses asked. "The stiffness. I knew she couldn't sit there anymore and be quiet." Noah said. "But why would she be afraid, we are with Family aren't we?" Moses asked. "I was afraid to screw up the reunion." I said. I stood up, "How long do you think we have before they call us back in?" I asked. "I give you 30 seconds." Noah said. "Hand me my skateboard." I said. Noah smiled before getting my skateboard by the doorway in the front. And I put my helmet, my knee pads and elbow pads. Before I Went on my skateboard and I skateboarded on the side walk while Noah and Moses stood there watching. I was smiling, Because of the wind blowing in my face.

* * *

**Noah POV: (Francesca) **

Riley was smiling while skateboarding on her board. She was doing tricks on her skateboard. Me and Meagan clapped, "That was awesome! Did you see that?!" Riley asked with a smile on her face. Skating boarding back to the Me and Moses. "I saw that Riley. And I can say you should join a contest for skateboarding or something." I said. Moses smiled. "That was awesome Riley." She said. Riley smiled taking off her skateboarding. "You know Riley, Why don't you just act like yourself." I said. "but I'll screw everything up." Riley said. "Your not. And plus we are with family. They aren't going to judge you, for being you. Even if you make mistakes. Your worrying your dad, because your acting differently." I said. Riley signed. "I mean don't be to loud, but don't be to quiet either." I said. Riley smiled. "Okay I guess." She said. We walked back inside. They where all looking at us, When we sat down. Riley looked to me, as if asking if she should really talk or something. I smiled, Mouthing saliently to her - "Go ahead."

I can see Uncle Reese looking at Riley with a mix of concern and confusion on his face. I was smiling in the inside to see that, because it shows Uncle Reese does care and love his daughter. Everyone was worried over Riley actually, because usually doing family dinner she would be talking about anything and everything. That her dad would have to ask her to be quiet and eat her food. I was hoping she would just talk.

"Did you see what happened at school the other day?" Riley asked. I could see everyone else in our family, signed in relief. When Riley asked that, even Grandma Lois. "I saw it with my own two eyes. It was pretty funny I guess." Moses said. "You mean the one prank with the bucket full of White Paint that dropped over that kid that opened the door?" I asked. "How did you know exactly what was in the bucket?" Moses asked. "Don't tell me it was you who did it Noah." Riley asked. "It was." I said. "Nice!" Moses said. "You pulled a prank at school?" My dad asked. Oh no, I'm in deep trouble. "What is your title at school?" My dad asked. I bite my lip, "Prank Queen..." I said. I thought I was in deep trouble, But than the rest of the family was **Cheering? **I looked to Riley and Moses with a shocked face, while they looked back at me. Riley shrugged. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree." My dad said. I was still confused, "Why are you guys happy? Your supposed to be mad at me." I asked. Grandma smiled which shocked me. But it was a real smile. The three of us looked at each other again.

* * *

**Riley's POV: **

I wonder what would happen if they found out that I'm not as girly as they think, I'm the most boyish one. Right now I was wearing shorts and a light green shirt. That was kind of Girly. What would happen when they found out, that I have no girls that are friends. That I only have friends that are boys. What would they do when they found out that I'm the Capitan of the basketball team for the girls. But Then their is Hockey where I'm the Capitan at.. But It's all boys team.

"Everyone knows you at school. Because you scored like 40 baskets playing against the toughest bully in school." Noah said. Noah said looking to me. Now this my dad never heard about.


End file.
